Hero
by Candy-Kisses
Summary: When Fry and Leela's daughter gets kidnapped by someone they must save her Ch.3.
1. Kidnapped

**Title: Hero**

**Rating: PG- for language and other things**

**Author: Candy- Kisses**

**Disclaimer- The only character I own is Nikki.**

**Summary: When Fry and Leela's daughter gets kidnapped by someone they must save her.**

**---------**

**"Daddy? Can I go outside for a little bit to play with my friends?" a little girl asked Fry.**

"**You sure can," Fry answered giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.**

**Fry grabbed a can of beer from the fridge and sat it down on the coffee table in front of the TV.**

**As he played with his wedding ring he thought back at his marriage to the woman who carried his child.**

**Flashback-**

"**I do," Fry finished his sentence as he turned to his now wife. He turned around to see no other than Leela.**

"**Oh, Fry, I love you so much," Leela said leaning forward for a kiss.**

**They gave their kisses and ran out the chapel doors to the car.**

**End Flashback**

**Leela came walking through the doors to see their little girl.**

"**Oh, hey, Fry," she said once she noticed him, " Have you seen Nikki?"**

"**She just went out to play with her friends," Fry answered taking a sip of his beer.**

"**Oh, okay."**

**Leela squinted her eyes giving Fry a deadly glare. She walked over and took a seat by her husband.**

"**I think you know what happens next," with that Leela grabbed Fry's beer from his hands and threw it in the garbage.**

"**What the hell was that for?" Fry demanded raising his arms in annoyance.**

"**What was it for?" Leela mocked Fry, "I think you already know, we made a deal and your half of it was to quit drinking!"**

"**So?" **

"**So? So! So! Fry! You're impossible! Here, you might as well take the damn beer back!" Leela took the beer from the garbage and chucked it over to Fry.**

"**Well you made a deal not to swear anymore, because the damn kid needs at least one parent who doesn't swear!" Fry declared standing up toe to toe with Leela.**

"**Well it could never be you, could it, Fry?!" Leela said clenching her fist to her sides.**

"**Damn it, Leela, why are we always fighting like this? We're married, we're not suppose to do this!" **

"**I know," Leela whispered looking down at her feet.**

"**We've got to try harder."**

**Leela looked up to Fry and gave him a little kiss before she walked out of the room.**

**A few seconds later Bender strolled in.**

"**Heard it all," he declared taking a seat on the couch, setting his feet on the rest.**

"**Heard what?" Fry snapped.**

"**What do you think, a-hole?" Bender said slapping Fry on the back of the head.**

"**Oh, the fight... well it's normal. All married couples go through it," Fry said calming down a bit more.**

"**Figured."**

**Out of nowhere they heard some screams of a little kid. On the street. Fry jumped out of his chair and ran to window to find his child being kidnapped.**

**Fry ran to the door and made his way downstairs, he noticed Leela was running out to the street also; she must of heard her child's scream as well.**

"**Leela? Who is it?" Fry asked, his breath sawing in and out as he caught up to Leela as she ran down the street.**

"**I have no clue, I don't really care. Just as long as I get my daughter back to me," with that Leela charged faster leaving Fry behind.**

"**Nikki!" Leela yelled as she tried to catch her daughter from the ship she was being kidnapped by.**

"**Mommy!" Nikki held out her hands to try to catch her daughter's fingers to bring her back into her arms, but couldn't.**

**Nikki screamed as she got lifted higher into the sky and once she was high enough the ship took her in.**

"**Noooooo!" Leela yelled kneeling on the ground crying.**

**Fry finally caught up to her placing a hand on her shoulder.**

**Leela stood up and gave her husband a hug, this was the saddest Fry has ever seen Leela since the time she thought Bender killed Nibbler.**

**The both of them walked back into the Planet Express building, heads down and crying.**

"**What happened?" Amy asked looking into Leela's eyes.**

"**Someone took Nikki!" Leela bursted out in tears on Amy's shoulder.**

**Amy gasped, "that's horrible!"**

"**Hey, Leela. I'm gonna go out and search the place maybe for some clues to who our kidnapper could be," Fry said pointing out the door.**

"**Ok."**

**Fry walked out the doors and looked up to the sky, he couldn't believe it; their daughter was gone. And Lord knows what the kidnapper could be doing with her right now. They might not even get her back.**

**Fry finally got to the place where Nikki got token up from this person. He walked around everywhere staring at the ground. Looking, hoping, that he would find evidence that would lead them to the kidnapper.**

**Fry let out a big sigh, he wasn't getting no where at all. So, he decided to head home. There was no use.**

**Just as Fry was leaving the area, something shiny caught his eye.**

**He walked over to what he saw and picked it up, studied it and studied.**

**He studied it for a few more moments.**

**After a while his eyes largened and as he let out a gasp.**


	2. True Evidence, or Fake Evidence?

Fry slept that night, restless, wondering if what he found was useful. Should he tell Leela? The evidence that he found, he knew who it was from, it was from Zapp Branigan. But he was there the day before with his ship, it could of been left back from him then.

Either way, he did not want Leela going to see Zapp, she slept with him, and he guilted her into it, who's to say he wouldn't do it again? He would not let her go crawling back to him, no way!

Fry shifted to his side once more and looked at Leela's head as she slept soundly, even though she cried herself to that so sound sleep, she still looked as beautiful as anyone could ever be. As he raised the evidence above his head and looked at it once more, he rose out of bed and slipped his slippers on.

"I hope I'm wrong," Fry whispered to himself making his way downstairs.

-------

"Bender!" Fry whispered as he pounded on the door to where Bender was sleeping, "Bender!"

The door flew open as Bender stepped out of his little closet.

"What, Fry?" he asked cleaning his eyes out, drinking a bottle of beer.

"It's Nikki."

"Yes, I know she got kidnapped, it's awful, but I'd really rather you to come over in the daytime not in the middle of night," Bender said raising a hand.

"No, no, I think I know where she might be," said Fry.

"What?" Bender asked getting a bit excited.

"Mind the word "_might_", that means I'm not totally sure, but just incase I am right, I want to go to where I believe she is, but I'll need your help."

Bender's eyes squinted as a grin slid across his face, "Right behind ya buddy."

-----

Leela was woke up by the sound of a ship starting up. She walked out of her bed not focusing on the thought that her daughter was missing, and pulled back the curtains to see the beautiful site of New New York.

She smiled, then remembered the fate of her beautiful daughter. She sat on the bed, totally forgetting the sound of a ship by the house, and started crying.

Once her ears finally picked up the ship noise again she walked over to the window once more. She couldn't see no ship, so, she decided to open the window, and peek out her head.

When she pushed her head out she looked to her right, to see the road, then looked to her left, to see her doorknob of a husband Fry starting up the ship with his not-so-smart best-friend.

"What the hell?" she said slipping on her house coat and making her way down the hall onto the porch above the yard.

She rested a hand on the rail while looking down at the not-so-bright ones.

"Fry?" she asked arching a brow, "what are you doing?"

Fry quickly snapped his head up to view his wife.

"Oh, hi Leela what are you doing here?" Fry asked suddenly interested in swooshing the sand with his shoe.

"Well, it's not hard to awoken by this," she said pointing to the ship, "like I said, what are _you _doing?"

"I, uh... just wanted to wash the ship," said Fry, scratching a non-existent itch behind his head.

Leela folded her arms and started a little cry.

"Our daughter just got kidnapped, and you're into lies, way to pound it on thick, _Fry_."

Fry let out a sigh and turned his attention to Bender then looked back over to his wife again.

"Okay, Leela, I found something at the place where she got tooken, and I am going to see if this place holds our daughter," Fry declared.

"What? You found a clue, and didn't even tell me?" Leela said rushing her way down the outdoor stairs to Fry.

"Well, I don't know if it's evidence, because, this guy was here the day before, and it could of been left there when he was here that day before."

"Where is it?" Leela demanded not giving a crap about what he just said.

Fry dug into his dirty pockets and finally found the evidence, he held it out to Leela's view as she snapped it from his hands. She was for sure to know who this was, she knew this guy a bit to well. Fry lowered his head and looked up to Leela scratching that non-existent itch, once again.

"Zapp?!" she questioned as she looked up to Fry.

"Yes, Zapp, but he was here the day before, so I can't be so sure."

"Well, if you're gonna bust his party then I have to come, besides, I am the one who really knows this ship," said Leela running into the house, "I'll be right back!"

"Oh, man," Fry sighed as he walked over to Bender.

"What? She does know the ship best, and Zapp's," Bender joked.

"Not the time," said Fry looking away.

Once Leela was done getting dressed and getting some supplies, she ran past Fry, and into the ship.

As she got in she looked around, "It's been a while."

She dropped all her supplies in one spot and sat in the control seat.

"Come on, Slowpokes!" she yelled as she buckled up.

Fry and Bender entered and took a seat. Fry looked out the window sadly then looked over to Leela again.

As he sighed he looked at the floor.

"What will we tell our friends?" Bender asked buckling himself up.

"We'll call them later," Leela said moving the gear stick.

"Are we all ready?" she asked looking back at Fry.

"Yep."

"Okay then, here we go."


	3. Look Forward to It

Look forward to the next chapter on December 27!

* * *

**Be Prepared.**


End file.
